Percy Takes the Plunge (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Percy Takes the Plunge from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One day, Henry wanted to rest so Fluttershy and Sandbar can continue their class at the School of Friendship. But Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream were talking to the twin engines named Bill and Ben, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, they were telling them about the time they had brave bad weather to help Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus. Percy: It was raining hard, water swirl under my boiler and I couldn’t see where Pinkie, Silverstream and I were going until I struggle on. Pinkie Pie: And that's when we helped Thomas, Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus out of the storm. Silverstream: And Auntie Novo was relived that we're okay, and so are my mom and dad. Bill: Ooh, Percy, you are brave. Apple Bloom: Yeah, especially with Pinkie and Silverstream with ya. Scootaloo: I can't amagine how heroic you really were. Percy: Well, it wasn't any really, waters nothing to an engine with determination. Pinkie Pie: You said it, Percy. Silverstream: It was so much fun. Ben: Tell us more, Percy. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, we want to hear what a heroic thing ya did. Henry: What are you all doing here? This shed is for Sir Topham Hatt's engines, go away! (snorted to himself) Silly things. Fluttershy: Now, Henry, that wasn't a very nice thing to say in front of our friends. Sandbar: (as Bill, Ben, and the crusaders went away) Yeah, you've could've hurted their feelings. Percy: Fluttershy and Sandbar are right, Henry, they're not silly! Percy had been enjoying himself. Henry: They are silly, Percy, and so are you. "Waters nothing to an engine with determination", ha! Percy: (cheekily) Anyway, I'm not afraid of water, I like it. He ran off to the harbor singing with Pinkie and Silverstream. Percy: (singing) Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. Henry: No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint. Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus was looking at the board on the key. Gallus: (reading the board) "Danger Engines must not pass this board". Huh, Déjà vu. Thomas the Tank Engine: We mustn't go pass it, that's orders. Percy: Why, Thomas? Thomas the Tank Engine: Danger means falling down something, I went pass danger once and fell down in a mine. Twilight Sparkle: It's true, it wasn't even fun for Thomas. Spike: And it's a good thing Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder helped him out. Percy: I can't see a mine. Pinkie Pie: Me either. Silverstream: And I can't see any danger either. They didn't know that the foundations of the key had sunk, the rails now sloped downward to the sea. Percy: Stupid board. He made a plan. One day, he whispered to the cars. Percy: Will you give me a bump and then, get me to the key? The cars had never been asked to bump an engine before. They giggle and chatter about it. Percy: (chuckles) My driver, Pinkie, and Silverstream doesn’t know about my plan. The Cars: (laughed) On! On! On! On! Percy thought they were helping, but Pinkie and Silverstream were worried. Percy: I’ll stop to pretend at a station and the cars will push me pass the board. Then, I will make them stop and I can do whatever I like. Pinkie Pie: Uh, Percy, that wasn’t a good idea. Silverstream: You'll get us into trouble by passing the board. Every wise engine knows that you can’t trust freight cars. The Cars: (yelled) Go on! Go on! The freight cars bumped Percy’s driver, fireman, Pinkie and Silverstream off the footplate. Percy: OW!!! Percy went sliding passed the board, he was frantic! Percy: That’s enough! Pinkie Pie: Percy, watch out! Silverstream: Oh, now you’ve done it! Percy was sunked! Sir Topham Hatt: You are a disobedient engine. Queen Novo: Percy, what have you gotten my niece and Pinkie Pie into!? Percy knew those voices. Silverstream: Auntie Novo! Percy: Please, Sir. Get me out, Sir. I'm truly sorry, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: No, Percy, we cannot do that till high tide, I hope it'll teach you to take care of yourself. Percy: Yes, Sir. Silverstream: Are we in trouble, Auntie Novo? Because it's not our fault. Queen Novo: No, Silverstream. I am well aware you have nothing to do with Percy, he on the other hand is going to learn himeself a lesson the hard way. It was dark when they brought floating cranes to rescue Percy, he was too cold and stiff to move by himself. Queen Novo: Mmm hmm, and that's that. Next day, he was sent to the works on Henry's freight train. Henry: (chuckles) Well well well, did you like the water? Percy: No... Pinkie Pie: Percy didn’t like it anymore. Silverstream: It was too much for him already. Henry: I am surprised, Silverstream. (to Percy) You need more determination, Percy. Water's nothing to an engine with determination you know, perhaps you'll like it better next time. Fluttershy: Poor Percy. Sandbar: Yeah, I felt bad for him already. Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream were quite determined that there won't be a next time. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225